Yougle Academy
by Rilakku
Summary: Yougle Academy of the Gifted, new student Dan Howell meets Joey Graceffa and Connor Franta. But the trio soon faces the troubles of the school featuring the Musical Divas of Power-Couple, Popular Crew, and The Stage Techs. Will these boys find what they're looking for or will this school year turn into a major bummer! Rated T for Mid-Sexual Mentions and Use of Language
1. Chapter 1

16-year old Dan Howell looked outside the car window, "Why do I have to go here? I mean David's company is Guildford. It makes little to no sense to send me to Liverpool for secondary school, Mum." Dan said, annoyance in his voice.

Mrs. Howell smiled sweetly at her son, "Bear." She said in a calming voice, using Dan's nickname from childhood, "We've talked about this. Yougle Academy is a very great school and it would be hard for you in Guildford since the accident." She replied followed by Dan rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault that I got expelled! It was that jerk Sky's fault. He started it."

"I know bear, but he was the one who got a black eye and almost a broken nose." Mrs. Howell smiled at her son, "But he should have learned never to call my boy a fairy. He's lucky you didn't punch his eyes out."

"Ms. Howell, Mister Howell just called. He says the main building is expecting Mister Daniel in five minutes. Are you ready to leave the car?" The driver asked.

Mrs. Howell looked at her son who nodded in return, "Yes Louis, pull up."

"I can to this." Dan said ever so silently to himself.

* * *

"Welcome Ms. Howell!" The headmaster kissed Mrs. Howell on the hand and looked over at Dan, "Ah, Dan welcome to Yougle Academy. I'm Headmaster Pete Roberts." The husky bearded man greeted Dan with a handshake.

"Thank you for accepting Dan on such short notice. Please know that Howell Co will be donating a large sum because of this." Dan's step- well not really stepfather, his actual father who simply wasn't in his life for about nine years because of business reasons.

Dan just rolled his eyes at this, Hey I'm Doche-David, here have some money to get rid of my problem child. Dan thought to himself, doing a almost spot on (In his opinion) of David. Yes Dan was happy to have David in his life on his mom's behalf, but there was just something he couldn't forgive about the man. No matter how hard his mother tried to get him too.

Headmaster Roberts just smiled and laughed, "It's no trouble at all. Dan's grades show he is clearly bright, and we haven't started classes yet so it's basically no trouble, but please Mister Howell make sure not to cause any trouble. We have a strict no violence privacy here."

Dan held the incoming eye roll, "Oh don't worry Headmaster."

"Jolly good, now if you all follow me I'll show you the campus and Dan's roommates." Headmaster said starting walking making sure that Mrs. Howell, David, and Dan were following .

Dan looked aroe school, all around the first building everything was plastered with pictures of sports teams, friends, and school photos.

Dan made note of the seemingly every five steps a new trophy case was there showing off the school's many achievements of debate club, swimming, soccer, cricket, spelling, etc. Dan rolled his eyes, why couldn't he go to a normal low achieving school?

"Oh bear, lighten up. Try not to look so miserable." Dan looked over to his mom, "It's a great and beautiful school."

David rolled his eyes at his wife, "Christy, stop babying the boy! He needs just to suck up and accept the fact this is his school. Also stop calling him bear, he's sixteen not six!"

Christy glared at his husband, "Hunny, please let me baby him. Since you weren't there for the baby years and couldn't baby him." David looked down to the floor and Dan busted out laughing, Christy followed his son's laughter.

"And this is Willow's Cove. The Dormitory building Daniel will be staying, we have ten rooms. Each has two or three roommates staying there. There are two supply closets, three bathrooms, here at Yougle you clean up your own messes in the dorms." Headmaster Roberts explained.

Dan just nodded, "What are the supply closets for?" Dan asked.

"Easy, one for the cleaning supplies. The other was just a design error." Headmaster Roberts explained, "Oh, here we are! Room 7B." The headmaster opened the door to reveal a blondish boy typing up a report on the computer, and a brunette boy reading The Hunger Games on the bed.

"Dan meet your roommates, Joseph." The headmaster glanced at the boy reading on the bed.

"It's Joey, actually." The boy, Joey corrected him, not looking up from his book.

The Headmaster only nodded, "And Connor." The blonde boy waved hello. "Now Mrs. and Mr. Howell please follow me. I have a few reports for you too to sign." And within a few moments Dan was left in a room with complete strangers.

Connor smiled at Dan, "Welcome! Welcome to Es Joey La Connor Casa!" Connor started off, "Wait since you're here we can call it 'The Secret Trio Lair!'" Connor yelled before fumbling around the desk and pulling out a whiteboard and a dry erase marker.

"Connor, please don't tell me you are actually gonna put that on our door." Joey stopped reading and looked at Connor.

Connor smiled and placed his hand over Dan's shoulder, "Joey! We can not let Dan here feel unwelcomed! We shall called our room now 'THE SECRET TRIO LAIR!" Connor yelled.

Joey rolled his eyes and placed his book on the floor, "Welcome Dan, and Connor is just trying to brainwash you so he can call the room a ridiculous nickname."

"Hah, it's too late to change it." Connor placed the whiteboard outside the door, "WE ARE THE SUPER EVIL SECRET TRIO LAIR. NO STEALING OUR STUFF" Connor yelled outside the door, causing all of them to burst out laughing.

After the three boys had finished laughing, Dan began to unpack. "So where are you from? Do you play any sports? Also are you single?" Connor asked sitting on Dan's bed.

"Wokingham, if you count trolling through tumblr a sport, and yes."

"Cool! Well I'm from Wisconsin, I'm on the swim team, and sadly I'm single." Connor replied.

"And I'm from Boston, I'm on the lacrosse, soccer, and tennis team. It's complicated." Joey who had went back to his book, said not looking up.

Dan only nodded his head as he finished placing his clothing into the drawers, "So what's school here like?"

"Fairly simple, if you get a group to hang with." Joey replied.

"What do you mean a group to hang with?"

"See here everyone has a clique." Connor explained, "Their are you 'Future Fames' aka Troye Sivan he's mad cute, by the way. Then's there's his boyfriend, Tyler Oakley, Matthew Lush, Tiffy Quake, Grace Helbig, Ryan Higa, and then there's Matthew's ex Nick. Their basically the second in command here."

Dan nodded along, "Whose first?" He asked.

"The Jocks and Cheerleaders." Connor replied, "Kalel Kitten, Trisha Paytas, Zoe Sugg, and Justine Ezarik are the queens here. Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Shane Dawson, Daniel Preda, and Alfie Deyes are the kings who serve besides them." Connor explained.

Dan nodded as he finished unpacking, "Don't let the group things freak you out. You have me and Joey to hang out with!" Connor smiled, "And don't think we are only being nice. You seem like a pretty cool dude, and also Joey is always abandoning me to hang out with-" Connor was cut off by a thrown pillow.

Joey smiled innocently, "Connor's just mad because I've began to hang out with someone on the lacrosse and soccer team. So I'm no longer his personal giant." Joey got up and took his pillow.

Connor rolled his eyes at Joey's comment, "That's a lie. But anyway, I need to bid you all a farewell. Swim practice is starting soon, and I want to talk to Troye who's gonna be in a bathing suit." Connor said getting his shoes on.

Joey placed his pillow down, "I gotta go too. Lacrosse practice, and the coach will kill me if I'm late again." Joey explained.

"Bye Dan." Connor and Joey said leaving.

Dan silently fell down on his bed, sighing heavily. "Maybe this school won't be so bad." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey knew that high school romances usually never lasted after high school, expect if you were in a story/movie/tv show, so that's why during his freshman year he decided not date anyone. But that was until sophomore year, when Mister Daniel total 'straight' model in the making, dating Trisha Paytas, Preda came into his life, and in more than a friendship way.

So when Joey opened up his locker after practice of course he knew the little four folded note would fall out, a new note was always waiting for him when he got back from practice. "Hey Gayceffa! Good job with throwing balls instead of sucking them!" Joey heard the all too familiar tone of Anthony Padilla.

Clever Padilla. It's not like I've ever heard that one before. Joey thought to himself as Anthony pushed him into the metal lockers. "See you tomorrow, Gayceffa!" Anthony yelled as he walked away.

Joey rolled his eyes, cleaning the dirt off of him he quickly grabbed the note, opened it up and began reading it.

 _Dear Joey!_

 _You looked really cute today! Also please stop smiling so much, I think Trisha can tell my pants always seem to get tighter in a special place when you are smiling! If you want I'll be waiting in the Supply Closet after practice, if your interested!_

 _Love you! 3_

 _Daniel_

 _P.S Never stop smiling, it's too perfect._

"Love you too." Joey whispered to himself clutching the tiny note paper very tightly to his chest, sure Joey usually told everyone he was in a 'complicated' relationship aka being in a mostly romantic relationship with a closeted boy. But being in a said relationship was great as long as they had their daily makeout session with the supply closet.

Now if only Daniel could say it those words in real life, not just in a note. Joey thought to himself as he walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"Great job, Fanta! Keep it up!" The swim coach yelled, patting Connor on the back as the young boy got out of the changing rooms. "But also work on those dives! I want to see some improvement." Connor nodded in agreement.

As Connor finished tying up his shoes he felt someone watching him, "Hey, Connor." As he heard the Australian accent, it was a miracle that he didn't fainted.

Out all of the times that FREAKING TROYE SIVAN choose to talk to him, it had to be the time where he didn't have a mirror to check his completely too-wet for it to be considered cute hair. "Oh hey Troye!" Connor replied, Don't sound too happy Connor. Act normal Connor reminded himself.

"You're pretty good at math, right?" Troye asked, fixing his too unnaturally but yet natural perfect curly hair.

"Yes!" Connor blurted out, _CONNOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S BY PURE LUCK YOU AREN'T FAILING._ Inner Connor yelled at himself.

Troye smiled, _Such a cute smile!_. "Great! So a bunch of us from Math are having a study group, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Connor thought this over for a second, Tell Troye the truth and not be in the study group to spend more than with Troye, or cram as much as he could in little time and try to impressive Troye. "I would love too."

Troye nodded, "Great! So we will all be meeting at the Campus Squad on Friday. And if you have any other questions, here." Troye took Connor's arm, Oh. Touching. Pleasant. Connor looked down and saw Troye write some numbers, "This is my number." Troye then gave Connor the pen. "Can I have your number? Just so I know who's calling me."

"Yeah sure!" Connor quickly wrote down his number.

Troye smiled and nodded, "I'll call you. Some people were begging me to ask you, we're gonna love you having there." Troye said, "Bye Connor, I guess I'll see you later." Troye waved off, quickly running off away.

Connor was lucky enough that his body kept calm until Troye had left, "I GOT HIS NUMBER!" He screamed, "I got his number!" Connor began to dance outside the locker room, "Thank you lord! THANK YOU!" He shouted beginning to jump up and down.

"Today is a great day! Today will be a great day." Connor sung to himself. Remembering that he had only a less than a day left to remember everything from math over the past two weeks of school.

He got out his phone and quickly googled searched, 'How to learn everything about high school math in less than a day' Maybe God would love him and sent a miracle his way.

* * *

"I love it when you wear blue. It makes your eyes pop." Daniel commented as Joey got his shirt back on.

Joey smiled in return, "So that's why you took the shirt off so quickly?" He asked as Daniel rebuckled his belt. Yes the Supply Closet was suppose to be there for helping the students get extra supplies, not the students personal love shack, but when you've got a bunch of horny teenagers with needs/girlfriends/boyfriends and roommates getting in their way, the extra supply room was destined to become a love shack.

Daniel smirked before planting a kiss on Joey, "Hey, it's not my fault that you look really really nice, when those jeans are off." He defended himself, Joey laughed at his comment before retying his sneakers.

Daniel checked his watch, "Wait." Daniel pinned Joey against the wall, quickly pressing his lips against Joey's, he slid his tongue in moments afterwards.

Joey broke the kiss, "Wait don't you have some place to be?" Usually he and Daniel could only do this stuff once a day, since being popular usually blocks someone schedule up pretty tight.

"Everyone I know is going to a party, but this sounds too much fun for me to pass up." Daniel said as he helped Joey out of his shirt.

 _Oh thank you Lord for parties_. Joey thought to himself.

* * *

"So why exactly do you want to learn everything you can about math in less than a day?" Dan asked, hanging up the fifth Muse poster.

Connor looked up from his math textbook, "Easy. I might have lied to Troye saying I knew a lot about math, to get into a study group with him."

"And the problem is?" Dan asked.

"It's a gift from God that I'm able to pass with a C level. And I don't want to be exposed as a liar." Connor confessed.

"Oh okay. But didn't you say that Troye had a boyfriend, so isn't it useless to try to impress him?"

Connor laughed at the comment, "You see, Tyler and Troye are only in a relationship because of social standards. Or at least that's what people say." Connor started off, "The populars have Kalel and Anthony to lead them, so the second in line needs someone to lead them. Since Matthew Lush and Nick Laws used to be dating they were the leaders of the dramas, but after they broke up in Spring Fling, Tyler and Troye announced their were dating shortly after. Getting crowned the new leaders of the drama people"

"But-"

"Dan, I know you're trying to help me. But listen to me, I know I might be just living on small hopes. But that's all I've got." Connor cut him off "Now back to the amazing world of geometry and algebra."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Franta, I know we've had this discussion before and you know the answer. You must dissect the frog." The science teacher, Miss Simons lectured Connor. "You don't want to ruin yours and Dan's grade, now."

Connor nodded his head with a frown, "But Miss Simons, I'm telling you this. I really don't want to dissect this poor little froggie." Connor replied as Dan nodded his head.

Miss Simons sighed heavily, "Connor. This is a grade and if you and Dan can't not compete this, then you'll have to miss the first three swim meets." Miss Simons smirked looked at Connor as she handed Connor the scalpel, "Good Luck." She said as she went back to her desk.

He looked at the frog and poked it with the scalpel, "I sometimes really hate the school rules." he began to dissect the it as Dan just continued to look around the classroom, taking in everything and everyone.

"I've never been to a school where if you didn't dissect an animal you would be suspended from a sports team. Why is that a rule here?" He asked looking over to Connor, who had become as still as a statue with the scalpel in the frog's stomach. "Let me take it from here." Connor quickly handed over the scalpel, smiling of relief.

"Yougle thinks if a student refuses to do a class project and said student is apart of a special extra activity then it's only fair not to drop the grade for the class project, but not allow them to be in the activy for a certain amount of time." Connor looked over his shoulder, glancing quickly at Troye, who was laughing with his purple haired boyfriend, Tyler Oakly, about something to do with drama.

Dan nodded as he found the some sort of organ strings, "Oh I see. Can you pass me the scissors?." Connor obeyed and handed over the scissors.

"DANIEL! Stop! That's really sick in the head!" Connor looked over and saw Joey, a giant grin plastered on his face, laughing, as Daniel was holding their frog near Joey's head.

"Joseph and Daniel! I would appreciate it if you didn't put the dead frog anywhere near each other. " Miss Simons yelled from her chair, "If I have to talk to you too again, expect it to be with Headmaster Roberts." Daniel quickly put the frog back on the table and went back to dissecting it.

Connor laughed under his breath and went back to looking at Dan, "So what else do you gotta take out?" Connor looked over at the pile of organs Dan has managed to find. "It looks like you've gotten the lungs and the heart."

"And I think the kidney." Dan said placing a long tan sting organ like substance with the other organs. "Frogs have kidneys right?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't think so, hey Meghan. Do frogs have kidneys?" Connor asked the blonde girl behind them, the girl looked up from a the script she was reading. "Because I think we found one."

The girl, Meghan placed the script away and walked over to them, she took the scalpel and pointed at the organ the boys had found, "See this one here. It isn't a kidney, frogs don't have kidneys at all." Meghan explained

"Then what is it?" Connor asked

"It's the pancreas, actually." Meghan said, "Or maybe the anus. I don't really know, but we only have like five minutes of class left and there are no required organs, so you too should be golden." Meghan handed the scalpel back over, "Also Connor I heard you're going to Troye's study group! I'm so glad I'll know someone there."

Connor nodded, "Yep. Do you know why he's doing a study group? I mean it is kinda early in the year to have one."

Meghan smirked, "It's technically a drama group. Mister Sivan is making a select group of the drama people, so we can outvote the teachers at the next drama meeting."

"Why?" Connor asked clearly confused.

"Some kids in the grade wanna do a different version of Romeo and Juliet. Like with two male costars or two female costars instead of the same old boring stuff."

"Wait, why can't you guys just have a different kind of Romeo and Juliet, why do you need to have a voting thing?" Dan asked, he had never heard of a school that needed to have votes just to have a simple play.

Meghan looked confused for a second, "Right, your new!" She yelled but whispered-like, "So Yougle kinda refuses the idea of LGBT students, so it's usually a hard time to get LGBT stuff here. And a lot of us aka the Drama kids are sick of fighting of months listening to the teachers say no to the plays we want to do. And if we have more votes to do the play than the teachers, we can do it without any teachers refusing the idea."

"And don't think this school is really homophobic, it might have taken us three years, but we have a Gay Alliance." Connor added on as the class bell rung, "And that's lunch!"

* * *

"Hannah! Get your thirsty butt over here!" Connor busted out loud laughing after hearing Meghan's comment.

"I'm so sorry Dan, you had to witness that. Hannah, our beloved friend is just trying to get a girl's number." Connor quickly apologized as a pixie cut girl walked over and sat down at the table, "Speak of the devil." The girl just rolled her eyes at Connor's comment and shot a confused look at Dan.

"That's Dan, Joey and Connor's new roommate. He's pretty quiet, so far." Meghan explained. "Dan, this is Hannah." Meghan pointed to the girl, "She's a little bit of a crazy nut when it comes to girls phone numbers."

"AND I WAS SO CLOSE THIS TIME!" Hannah yelled, clearly annoyed. "Also where is Joey? He is always MIA nowadays." Hannah asked before reading Connor's and Meghan's annoyed looks, "Really? He's with Daniel again?! Someone should really talk to him about Daniel."

Dan raised his eyebrow, "Who is Daniel?" He remembered Connor telling him about a guy named Daniel, but he couldn't remember why he was of any importance.

"Daniel Preda aka Closeted Sassy Newspaper Boy. He's a guy who's had Joey wrapped around his little Trisha Paytas dating finger ever since Freshman year. Basically Joey's wasted almost three years just being there for Daniel!" Hannah practically yelled out.

"Hannah practically hates Daniel with a living passion because of what he did during last year's production of Macbet-"

Hannah stood up, "As I should be! Daniel and Anthony were able to get backstage and kidnapped you and Phil, duck tapped you two onto the flagpole! And Joey forgave Daniel so easily because he said his dumb friends made him do it!"

Connor put his hands up, "To be fair, both me and Phil accepted Daniel's apology. And Daniel did make up for by introducing the drama club into the newspapaer by writing a whole front page article about us every single production." He replied as Hannah sat down clearly annoyed.

"I know, let's just move on before I get super mad." Hannah said in defeat, "Guess who asked about you during Science, today!" Hannah pointed to Connor, "Mister Troye! He says he wants you to rejoin Drama Club, because you are such a great actor." Hannah winked at him.

Connor blushed, "He's just being nice. And I think I will rejoin Drama! It was a lot of fun last year and I know Joey would come along and Dan maybe you should join! It could be so much fun and you could meet people faster that way." Connor suggested smiling giant.

Dan thought about it for a moment, sure that meant less time spending time alone on the internet and spending a few hours with possible new friends and having a blast. "Sure, I guess."

"This will be so much fun! Phil and Cat will definitely be so happy to hear that the whole group is gonna be back in drama!" Meghan clapped her hands, "Oh right. Phil and Cat are our other friends, Cat is basically the nicest girl you'll ever meet we call her Nice Queen. And Phil is seriously the kindest, sweetest and most lovable guy in the world." Meghan explained.

"That sounds amazing, truly amazing." Dan replied.

You talk like Winnie The Pooh!" Hannah yelled clearly overjoyed. "He's so cute, even though I'm gay, you are so cute!" Hannah yelled again as Connor and Meghan busted out into laughter as Dan hid his head in embarrassment.

At least at this school I'm making friends! Dan thought to himself as he heard the class bell ring.


	4. Just a little quick chapter

There's one thing that Connor Franta doesn't do.

And that one thing is be in the locker rooms' for more than twenty minutes, mainly because the locker rooms are gross and there are a lot of mysterious liquids that Connor doesn't want to find out what they actually are.

He can't believe that Ms. Apple forced him to do this after he 'accidentally' spilled some- well actually half of the Art Room's paint supply on the floor.

He was distracted, okay? Troye Sivan should never be allowed to sing during Art cleanup because it distracting not listening to Troye's voice.

It's that good. But it definitely wasn't worth this.

Anyways, Connor has been stuck cleaning up the Boys locker rooms for almost three hours and he's pretty sure he'll never smell the same way again after being exposed to about seventy other boys BO, now he understands why him and the others usually only spend five minutes in here tops.

Connor so busy scrubbing the floor he doesn't notice when Ms. Apple walks in, "Mister Franta great work in here!" She casts a smile, something Connor is pretty sure he's never seen her done.

But since Connor is Connor, he smiles back.

"I understand this punishment might seem a little bit." Ms. Apple doesn't know which word to use.

He mentally rolls his eyes, "Extreme?" Because that's the word Connor would use to describe it.

Ms. Apple nods, "Yes that's the word! But the paint you spilled was extremely expensive and I don't know if the Art Room will be able to replace them on such short notice." Her smile is replaced with her usual expression, which is forlorn.

The guilt Connor hid down in his stomach is coming back up, "I'm sorry Ms. Apple, I was distracted."

"Youth these days sure do have a lot of distractions but thank you for the apology Connor, you can leave now."

Connor wants to argue the fact that Ms. Apple can't be any younger than 25 but he doesn't, he's spent too much in this room and the BO from the boys has probably gotten his hair and clothing to smell the same so he needs a shower ASAP.

Dan is too busy eating his soup to notice Joey, who is currently shooting daggers at Daniel.

"I can't believe him," Joey said, he's clearly pissed off and Dan is not sure how to handle this situation. At his last school he didn't really have friends to listen to their complaints about their relationships.

Although he doesn't really consider Joey a friend nor does he think that the 'relationship' is normal but he keeps that to himself.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Daniel suggests, they are civil human people after all, it probably wouldn't be that tough to talk to Daniel.

Joey rolls his eyes.

Well Dan has tried with the whole friendship thing.

"I've talked to him so many times, I'm sure he knows how I feel."

Dan turns around to look at Daniel, who is too busy to notice either of them cause he's making out with Trisha Paytas. "Oh." Dan turns his attention back on Joey.

"Maybe I should just call it quits with him, he so deep in the closet that there still is 2005 clothing." Joey's voice is choked up, it seems like he might cry at any given moment.

Dan shrugs, he's never been in this situation before. "If I was in the same situation I would break up, if the person you're with doesn't even treat you kindly then the relationship isn't healthy." He adds the last part since he's seen Daniel actually being quite rude to Joey with his friends.

Joey nods, "You make good points, I'm gonna do it." He gets out his phone and starts typing a message.

"Breakup text?"

"Yep, I'm ending this relationship just like how it started, by serect." Joey stops typing and presses send.

It takes ten seconds before Daniel checks his phone, he doesn't look pleased at all but he averts his attention back on Trisha.

Joey looks pleased with himself, "I think that worked out perfectly."

"What if he tries to talk to you?"

Joey smiles, "He doesn't try, he avoids me and doesn't even texts me. He only gave me his number so we could exchange meeting places and if he tries to text me, I'll block him."

Dan nods before going back to his soup.

Joey stands up and gets his bag, Dan notices there's a certain skip to his step and it makes Dan a little happy to see Joey is happy.

Even though they're not friends, he's happy for him.


End file.
